


savage; ns

by phenomeniall



Category: Narry - Fandom, Narry Storan - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfic, Gay, M/M, Narry - Freeform, narry storan - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenomeniall/pseuds/phenomeniall
Summary: “If the bite doesn’t kill him, then yours will do”“My bite is a gift that must not be wasted”Harry, a rigorous and strict alfa, is forced to bite a moribund young man and take him into his pack. Maybe that scrawny lad was going to be harder to control that he could ever imagine.





	savage; ns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [savage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/482014) by rae-narry. 



“Don’t you think that I’m a monster?” the boy asked, playing with the growing grass on the ground.

The boy with coppery hair shook his head eagerly, hugging his legs even tighter. His greyish blue eyes flutter over Harry’s face before speaking with his tender voice.

“I think you’re special.”

“You’re my very first friend and I don’t even know your name” he sighed despondently.

The thin lips of the younger boy opened up, swallowing air, but before he even had gotten the chance to answer, the howls of his mother were heard from afar.

“Jem!” the woman called “Jem, come back now!”

“My mum needs me back, I’ll see you tomorrow right here, yeah?”

Without giving him the chance to reply, the twelve-year-old boy pulled the straight strings of caramel hair out of his forehead, uncrossed his legs and got up off the mossy dirt. His skinny and pale legs walked further into the thick forest, getting lost among the long logs of the pine trees, following blindly the voice of his mother.

“My name is Harry!” the brunette yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

“It’s a pleasure, Harry” exclaimed back the paler lad without stopping from running or even turn around to see him one last time.

The last time he’ll see him.


End file.
